icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Langevin
Dave Langevin (born May 15, 1954 in St. Paul, Minnesota) is a retired American ice hockey defenceman who played 216 games for the WHA Edmonton Oilers as well as 513 games for the NHL New York Islanders, Minnesota North Stars and Los Angeles Kings between 1977 and 1987. He is a member of the United States Hockey Hall of Fame. Amateur career Langevin played for the University of Minnesota-Duluth ice hockey team in 1972–76. He was also a member of the US national team at the 1976 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament in Katowice. Professional career Drafted 112th overall by the NY Islanders in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft, Langevin instead chose to sign with the Edmonton Oilers of the rival World Hockey Association (who also had selected him in the WHA draft the same year) since his prospects of getting regular playing time were better in the WHA. Langevin became a solid performer for the Oilers, making the WHA Second All Star team in 1978–79. When the Oilers joined the NHL the following season, the Islanders reclaimed him as a former New York draft pick. Langevin started his National Hockey League career with the New York Islanders, winning four consecutive Stanley Cups. He would also play with the Minnesota North Stars and Los Angeles Kings. His NHL career would last from 1979 to 1987. Langevin would also play in the 1983 NHL All-Star Game and he was also a member of the United States team at the 1981 Canada Cup. Langevin was a strictly defensive defensemen, whose forte was full-body checking. Langevin was instrumental in the Islanders come-back victory in the 1985 playoffs against the Washington Capitals. Benched for the first two losses, he entered game three with a decisive physical presence, most notably checking sniper Mike Gartner with a powerful hip check. The Islanders went on to win three straight and became the only team ever to lose the first two games of a 5 game series and go on to win. Post Playing Career Langevin served as head coach of the expansion WCHL Idaho Steelheads during the 1997–98 season. After a single season in Idaho he returned to Minnesota and became a real estate appraiser and high school hockey coach. He also served as a South Suburban (MnJHL) head coach until the team folded following the 2001–02 season. He has also done part-time work for the NHL's Central Scouting Service after his retirement. Langevin, who wore #26 for the Islanders, was inducted into the U.S. Hockey Hall of Fame in 1993. Awards and achievements *WCHA Second All-Star Team (1976) *WHA Second All-Star Team (1979) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1983) *Stanley Cup Champions (1980, 1981, 1982, 1983) References *Dave Langevin's profile at Hockeydraftcentral.com * * *Picture of Dave Langevin's Name on the 1980 Stanley Cup Plaque *Picture of Dave Langevin's Name on the 1982 Stanley Cup Plaque Category:Member of the American National Team Category:United States Hockey Hall of Fame Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Idaho Steelheads coaches Category:American ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs players Category:Retired in 1987 Category:Ice hockey players from Minnesota